prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 9, 2002 Xplosion results
November 9, 2002 Xplosion results took place in Nashville, Tennessee at the The Asylum. The event took place on November 9, 2002. Results ; ; No matches took place on this show. Show Again is an issue of the B-show NWA-TNA Xplosion on the plan. In the last week we have indeed changed the format a little bit and we hosted directly from the Ayslum after the PPV. Instead Bert Prentice today Mortimer Plumtree moderator, who will be addressed immediately afterwards, that his protégé AJ Styles vs. Jerry Lynn has lost the X Division Title. Plumtree is angry and the fans call him to NERD and Mortimer becomes even angrier. EZ Money then gets interview time. However, his time is addressed in WCW and in the WWE, and now he comes to NWA-TNA. For EZ it is an honor to be able to compete here, because the X-Division matches exactly to Money's wrestling style. Oh, and that's about it with EZ Money, because the moderators now speak to the Tag Team Titles Match. The DNC gets both a video and the promos of the New Church (in the form of James Mitchell), and Chris Harris and James Storm will be shown again. Then we see natürlciha uch highlights from the fight America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm against the Disciples of the New Church (Brian Lee and Slash). Plumtree can not be theoretically give more Manager of Champions, after Styles his belt to Jerry Lynn lost, but Mortimer with the finest trash talk toward Lynn and demands a rematch. Plumtree is always angry and the fans screaming over and over NERD towards Plumtree. April then comes to an interview out. She has worked for the Titans as a cheerleader and was under including the way it looked at the Super Bowl there. It is addressed to the triangular relationship with Syxx-Pac and Brian Lawler and April says that Lawler has not suffered heart attack only. Plumtree but says that Lawler is desperate backstage and that he in needed medical treatment after April left him for Syxx-Pac left lying. Yet, for whom April's heart really beats, they do not like to say, and so the interview is already over. There are highlights from the fight Syxx-Pac vs. Brian Lawler to . then see Borash says, Plumtree should because of the styles defeated not be grumpy, but going from Dannen and grabs a cell phone from a fan Tenay is then at Borash, the taunts against Plumtree. thinks of when NERD typing in Google, you get www.mortimerplumtree.com to the site. Plumtree can not offer that, and Tenay calls out to a game of chess. Borash and Tenay talk about the fight against Jarrett Syxx-Pac and Plumtree interferes, for the Styles a rematch calls, but Kash gets above chance on the X Division Belt. How did it happen, we see a highlight video. It is then addressed the match between Styles and Lynn and Jerry Lynn, the new X-Division Champion is then ready for an interview. holds the belt in the air, but now he wants more and wants to be the first Triple Crown champion, the NWA-TNA. Against the reigning champion Ron Killings he appeared twice, and won a match therefore Killings is not unbeatable. Yet before Lynn must defend his title against Kid Kash defend both have known each of the ECW and after the great tables match is for Lynn now an honor to play against Kash. We see both a video to Styles-Lynn feud and the title match on Wednesday. According to a view of the Jarrett-Hennig match is then Kash with Jeremy Borash for a short interview. The elimination tables match, the adrenaline shot is the only way by Kid Kash's veins and he speaks the common past with Jerry Lynn in ECW on. Likewise, he said that he hates AJ Styles. thus the interview is already completed and after the hard sell from Don West for the next PPV also Xplosion. External links * NWA TNA Xplosion #6 Results Category:TNA Xplosion results Category:2002 events